1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer, and more particularly to a safety retainer for use in curtain controlling ropes that can prevent an accident happening to child due to the controlling ropes wrap around his neck.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Generally, curtain is applied to shade the sun. In order to enhance the operational convenience for curtain, a plurality of controlling ropes are attached to the curtain so than the user can manually control the sun shade area of the curtain by pulling the controlling ropes, hence the controlling ropes are indispensable compartments for the curtain.
Although a retainer is always secured onto the plurality of controlling ropes for retaining the controlling ropes, and for preventing the controlling ropes from knotting, the bottom sections of the controlling ropes respectively form rounded ropes, hence if child's neck is accidentally wrapped by one of the round ropes, asphyxiation probably occurs.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.